create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwendolyn (Ghost)
Please do not use my OC without my permission. -Snowclaw5553 Gwendolyn is a 19 year old Ghost that lived from 1926 to 1945. She is the older sister of Sullvia. Appearance Gwen is a tall, well built, ghost, with beautiful clear blue eyes. Her skin is either very pale, or transparent skin. She has straight, dirty blonde hair that barley reaches her shoulders. She normally has a stern look on her face. Her hair is often pinned at the sides making it look even shorter. Gwendolyn wears a black skirt that is tattered at the bottom. She normally has a lite blue button up shirt that is blood stain in the back. To cover this she wears a petite coat. Personality Gwendolyn, is very good at conveying calmness and control over situation. Thus comes from years of trying to reassure a blind sister. She is very protective of her sister, and not very trusting. She has absolute control over her facial expressions, which is normally a glare or uneasy look. She serious and is often the “Mom” friend of the group. Abilities Electrification- When Gwen entered The Trees Academy and Camp, she became ‘blessed’ with electricity, thus making her every skilled at electrocuting others. Sparks- Often times when she is excited, though she rarely gets excited, sparks fly off of her hair. This is easily controlled though. ‘Thunderstorm’- This is often Gwens’ finishing move in which she blasts the sky with electricity, causing a thunderstorm, in which her enemies are blasted with electricity. No rain is present. History My new life Sullvia was up on my shoulders, enjoying the parade as much as a blind girl could. Often times people came up to me and gave me candy to give to her, unknowing that I was her older sister. My mom wasn’t able to make the parade, and neither was dad, so they sent me to bring Sullvia to it. They where going to miss the last major event with her because of cleaning house and work. I understood my father’s need to be at work, but mother could still be here. I was describing one of the floats to Sullvia when I heard a scream. I didn’t know what to do, so I took Sullvia off of my shoulders, and started running home. That’s when the warehouse we had been standing in front of exploded, sending both me and Sullvia to the ground. My ears where ringing, and my back flared with pain as I pushed myself up to try and find my little sister. “SULLVIA!” I called out, I moved a peice of rumble out of my way and my vision doubled as the pain grew worse. I was still crawling trying to find her, when I heard a weak voice call out. “Gwen?” I looked around frantic, and then I saw her. A fragile little girl with blonde hair dripping down, her misty blue eyes vacant of the power of seeing. She was under a huge piece of rumble and I could only see the top half of her. As quickly as I could I crawled over to her. “Gwen is that you?” she asked me, only her left arm was free. “I’m right her Sillv.” I kept my voice calm and let her feel my face with her hand “Right by your side like always.” Then I noticed the blood. It wasn’t much, just starting to roll down her chin, somehow, I knew she wasn’t going to make it. “Gwen, my chest hurts and there is something heavy on top of me.” She whimpered and my vision swayed as the pain in my back got worse, she kept her hand on my cheek, I reached up and held it. “Your going to be okay Sillv, I promise” I spoke as another explosion rocked the city, and I shielded my sister, and more pain flared on my back and I blacked out. I’ll always be by her side When I woke up, everything was tilted to one side, and I was laying in the ground. Then Sullvia shook me frantically. “Gwen I’m scared!” She panted. Why was she out of breath? She was still under the rock wasn’t she? My vision started to clear when I sat up and I pulled her tight against my chest. In front of me was a limp body with a blue shirt leaning over a pile of rumble, over a little fragile body with blonde hair. I sucked in air and looked at my sister. The blood was all the way down her chin, and her dark red dress, was obviously stained with something. “Sillv, does your chest still hurt?” She shook her head no. To my surprise neither did my back. I slowly realized that there where cops all around, and fire fighters where picking through the rubble. Their where a couple of other bodies visible that where being un earthed and others ran from them. Of course the other ones that ran from the bodies, looked almost exactly like the body that was unearthed. One of them spotted us and ran to us, with horror I realized it was my best friend Betsy. “Gwen! Sullvia! Do you know whats going on?” I shook my head no and she started twisting her class ring. “One minute I’m gasping for air, the next a firefighter is clear rocks off of me. In the background, I could see the firefighter dragging her body to a cleared space. Sullvia leaned against me and whispered. “We’re dead, aren’t we?” I swallowed and whispered back, that we where indeed, dead. Soon, Betsy's eyes turned yellow and turned away from us and started walking down north street. Eventually people started showing up and claiming the dead bodies. Betsy’s mom and dad where balling their eyes out over their dead daughter. I patiently waited for our Mom. We couldn’t move because Sullvia her skirt was trapped under the rock, mine wasn’t but there was no way I was leaving her by herself. A couple of firemen came and lifted the rock from Sullvia’s body and I was glad she couldn’t see. Her back and chest where completely crushed, and her feet appeared at the other edge. She was surrounded in a pool of her own blood, blood was almost pouring from her mouth. Both of them shook their heads and one picked her up, bridal style, her bones crunching as he did. The other one picked me up, I looked better than Sillv, but my back was stuck with several pieces of concrete and several scratches on my face. I put my sister back on my shoulders and went over to where they had laid us down. They where cleaning up our bodies for when our parents came to claim us. They wiped the blood from my sisters mouth and where taking out the bloodied pieces of cement out of my back. We sat there waiting for our parents. About when the clock struck 5:00, Mom started calling our names and walking down the row of bodies. Dad was walking behind her with a sad look on his face. When she came to our bodies she shrieked and sank to her knees, tears slipped from eyes as she started to sob. Dad kneeled next to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry!” she shrieked at our side. Silently I forgave them for not coming to the parade with us. They would have been killed with us. Betsy’s mom came to our parents and started talking. That was when I heard a voice. I looked to the south to see a little girl around Sullvia’s age. Relationships Sullvia Gwen is very protective over her younger sister, and would never leave her to fend for herself. As only person Sullvia trusts more than anyone else, she takes the trust seriously and never leaves Sullvia to doubt her. She is often thought of as a helicopter sister, but this comes from years of staying right by her sister’s side. Weapons Shield Instead of a sword or dagger, she has a sheild that she uses a weapon any ways. This helps convey her protectiveness in battle, and on a daily basis. Trivia * She is an Aquarius * Her pet is an undead horse named Silver Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:The Trees Category:Ghosts Category:Electricity Elementalist Category:Females Category:Dead Category:Ace Category:Mortals Category:Aquarius